Dork Diaries Next Generation
by rockstar54
Summary: Andera Roberts is not good at anything . She is always outdone by her youger brother and sister the prodigies and is being constantly being taunted and picked on by the meanest girl in the world, Merideth Hollister. But when she gets an old guitar for christmas and learns about it;s history she discovers that she is good at something after all. I do not own Dork Diaries!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS CHAPTER ONE OF MY STORY! PLEASE BE NICE WHEN YOU REVIEW!I DO NOT OWN DORK DIARIES.**

Familes

Brandon & Nikki

Andrea- 12

Haylie-10

Gus-7

Chole & Marcus

Claire- 15

Mark - 13

Suesan & Brian -9

Harper -8 ( Harper's a girl)

Zoey & Theo

Owen-14

Janis-11

Luke- 10

Kate-6

**DON'T WORRY ALL YOU MARCY AND BRIANNA FANS THEY WILL SHOW UP IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

**NIKKI,BEANDON,CHOLE, ZOEY,MARCY,THEO AND MARCUS ARE ALL 39 I KNOW THAT'S MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE OLD BU IT WILL STILL BE FUNNY. **

Andera woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping. _Great another day with Mereideth Hollister _she thought as she pressed the snooze button. She got up, changed out of her pj's and put on a blue sweatshirt with jeans. She tried her best to tame her wild brown hair bu it was impossible, she finally gave up and just put on a headband. Andera didn't even try to beat to beat Haylie and Gus (a.k.a the child prodiges) to the bathroom because they beat her to it every time. Oh well, she'd just shower after gym.

When she got downstairs to the kitchen her dad was headed out the door. He had to be at the vet's office by seven. It was seven o'five. Her mom was fixing breakfast.

''Morning honey.'' Nikki said kissing her oldest daughter's forehead.

''Morning.'' Andera grunted.

A few minutes later the 'child prodigies' came down and sat on either side of Andera. The first prodigy was Haylie. Haylie is ten and has blonde hair and brown eyes. She was an A-B student and was a prefect ballarina. The second prodigy was seven year old Gus. Gus has light brown hair and was a star soccer player. Then there was Andera. Andera had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was a straight C student and was good at-nothing.

''Report cards today.'' Haylie said happily.

Andera graoned. She had totally forgot about report cards.

''Why are you so grumpy about report cards?'' Gus asked taking a bite out of his toast.

''Because not every child in this family is a straight A child prodigy.'' Andera growled.

''Mom! She doing it again!'' Haylie cried.

''Hey, stop calling your sister and brother names.'' Nikki said.

''It's true.'' Andera called as she walked out the door to the bus stop.

When Andera stepped on to the bus she finally noticed that her feet were very cold. She looked down, she forgot her shoes. _Oh great, _she thought.

As quickly as possible she headed down the isle to Julie. Julie was Andera's best and only friend.

''Where are your shoes?''Julie asked calmly. She was used to her friend doing stupid things.

''Forgot them. Hey can I borrow your gymnastics slippers?I'll give them back after school.''Andera asked.

''Sure, but arn't you going to ride the bus home?''Julie said.

''Nope. I'm going to the Dad's vets office.'' Andera answered.

''Oh.'' Julie said as she pulled out the pink slippers out of her backpack.''You know, these are two sizes too small.''

'' I'll scrunch up my toes.'' Andera said.

'' You'll also have to march or else it's going to hurt like crap.''Julie said.

''I'll be fine.'' Andera said as she pulled on the small shoes, then relized how painful they were.''As long as I stand still.'' she added.

By the time the girls had finished thier conversation the bus had pulled in to the school parking lot and everbody was rushing to get off. The two girls made their way off the bus(even though the eighth practily shoved them off.)

''See you at lunch.'' Andera called over the hustle and bustle of the crowd. Julie didn't hear her. When Andera got to her locker she found a note that said LOSER! on it with big red letters. No doubt from Merideth. Andera stuffed the note in her pocket as she headed to class.

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE SUPER SHORT. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYES IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry that I took so long to update. Please review it would make my day. Enjoy chapter 2. In response to Mackenziediva- This story is a next generation story and Merideth is Mackenzie's daughter. **

* * *

Andera POV

After school I went to my dad's vetrinarian office. Monday, Wednesday and Friday I go to my dad's vet office because on Monday and Wednesday Haylie has ballet and on Monday and Friday Gus has soccer . So, while mom is busy with the child prodigies I get to spend two hours with Dad and animals.

''Hey Dad.''I greeted He was busy typing on his computer but paused, looked up and returned my smile.

''Hey Annie.''Dad replied giving me a was his pet name for me,Annie.''How was your day?''

''Pretty good.''I sighed as I sank in to the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

''Listen, Annie your mom told me about this ,we have told you a thousand times to stop calling Haylie and Gus that.''

''It's true.''I said.

''It is not.''Dad said sternly.

''I'm going to play with the dogs.''

''Annie wait.''

''Dad I don't want to have this conversation.''I said as I slipped out the office door.

''Andera!''

I ran down the hallway to the room were they keep the dogs, flung the door open , shut it and locked it. When ever I fell upset I simply lock myself in here for a few hours and come out when I feel like it. I felt tears in my eyes. I had never had a fight with my dad. Even though it was really a 'discussion' it felt more like a fight.

* * *

**I know this is a super shory chapter but the next one will be and review please!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers!Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I've been really busy with Christmas stuff. Anyway, enough of me here's chapter three.**

* * *

Andrea Pov

The sar ride home was silent. When we got home Haylie and Gus were looking over some stuff with Mom. I reconized what they were looking at immeadiatley. Report cards! _Great, _I thought,_ I wonder how bad my grades are this time._

''Yes! Straight As again!''Haylie shouted.

''No wonder.''I grumbled. Even though the not-so-helpful comment was mostly to myself everyone heard it. Everyone stared at me waiting for me to continue.

I simply said,''I have homework to do.''

When I got to the top of the stairs my mom called,''Hey! Do you want dinner?''

''I'm not hungry!''I yelled. That was a lie my stomach was growling, but I just couldn't stand to be with the prodigies.

When I got to mt room I slamed the door shut, dumped my bookbad in to my deskchair and flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My room color was a lavendar a nice calming lavendar. Unlike my sister's room which was a neon orange and hot pink striped. It hurt my eyes so much that it gave me a headache. Gus's room color was a little more tolarable, it was a robin's egg blue.

I stared at my ceiling sulking for about an hour until I thought of something. My life was _soo_ scwered up. My relationship with my family was on the fritz and Merideth had been ruining my life since the fifth grade. _I wonder what Dad will tell Mom about the arguement we had at the vet's office,_ I wondered. And I was going to find out!

I walked down the hall and ducked in to the closet that was right beside my parents' bedroom. When we were little and still hung out together Me, Gus and Haylie cut a hole in this closet's wall by doing that we were able to see and hear in to our parents' bedroom. The purpose was to be able to find out what we were getting for birthdays and/or Christmas. I knelt down next to the hole. It was about the size of a quarter so I couldn't see that well, but I could hear and that was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

First came Dad's voice,'' I don't know Nikki, at first I thought it was just her being the mean older sister but, now I'm really not sure.''

Mom said,'' She's just going through a rough patch. She'll get over it.''

''Yeah but, how long is it going to last? It's been going on since the fifth grade at least.''

''Hmmm I wonder.''

''What?"

''I was just wondering if history is repeating itself.''

''Nikki, what do you mean?''

''I'm wondering if Merideth is doing the same thing to Andera that Mackenzie did to me.''

''Nikki I know that look on your face. Don't call the pricipal. First of all, you have no proof that Merideth is picking on Andera. Second, if Andera had a problem she would come to us, I hope.''

I had heard enough. I opened up the closet door and slammed it shut. I looked up to see Gus, looking at me while he was brushing his teeth.

''Don't worry.''He said,''I won't tell Mom and Dad.''

''Thanks.''I said.

Gus continued,''I dont see why your spying on them. Christmas is two monthes away.''He soon disapeared in to his room.

I angrily continued to my room. If Mom was picked on when she was my age why didn't she simaphize with me? Instead she's constantly calling me out whenever I do something wrong. For example, telling me to stop calling Haylie and Gus th child prodigies. I bet she treated aunt Brianna that way. And, I couldn't come to them with every problem I had.

I heard a soft knock at the door,''Andera?''

It was Haylie I replied, ''Go away Haylie.''

''I saw how mad you were. I just came to ask, What's the matter?''

''Nothing. I said go away!'' I was getting more annoyed by the second.

''You know it's always better to talk about things.''

''I said go away! In fact go to hell while your at it!''

I could tell by her breathing that she was on the verge of tears,''You know Andera, we used to be best buddies. Now were not. And you can be a real whitch sometimes!''

When Haylie's room's door slamed shut.I colapsed on my bed out of pure exhustion and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Please continue!**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Halloween - Andera POV

* * *

For halloween I decided to be a gypsy. Not that I was going trick or treating, there was a halloween carnival at school for the little elementary school kids . Gus and Haylie wern't going so I would be spared embarassment. The seventh and eighth graders were running the party, it was going to be held in the gym. It was basically a bunch of halloween themed games, the only scary part is the end. Scott Laraby and David Abott(my major crush) were going to hide out in the closet near the exit and jump out and give the little kids a heart attack.

Near the end Mrs Hanson, the math teacher, told me to tell Scott and David to stop doing the closet thing because to many little kids were getting scared. When I went in to the closet to tell them to rap it up, someone grabbed me and gave me a french kiss. When they stopped they shoved me out the closet and slamed the door. I tried to think nothing of it, it was proballt Scott and one of his practical jokes. Then again, it might have been David. Maybe he liked me! Oh. My. God.

* * *

The next day, Merideth and her minions cornered me at my locker.

''What do you want Merideth?''I asked not making eye contac.

''You think it was David that kissed you in that closet last night don't you?''She asked.

I nodded not knowing where this conversation was headed.

Meredeth continued,''Well it wasn't. You know Alex Johnson, the mathlete? Well I paid him twenty dollars to kiss you last and I got it on video and put it on Youtube and the whole school will probally know by lunchtime. Have a nice day.''She and her friends walked off.

I couldn't be more upset.


End file.
